De lo típico
by Ziqu Roheart
Summary: ¿Qué tan típico puede ser un regalo de Navidad? ¿Podrá Zero caer en ese truco barato de abrir una caja tras otra hasta llegar a la última? O será que, ¿Kaname decidirá dar el siguiente paso?


_Notas: Este fic lo hice hace casi un año así que, sí ya lo han visto por algún otro lado (bajo el nombre de SariCin) es mío =D! _

_Disclaimer: VK no me pertenece, yo sólo tomé prestado sus personajes para saciar a mi musa y su insistente (y espontánea) inspiración logrando crear esto, sin lucro con el mero fin de entretener._

_**De lo típico**_

—Entonces —dijo Aido—, este año la cena de navidad la estamos festejando en mi casa porque... ¿Por qué?

—Para ser un genio no captas las indirectas Hanabusa —dijo Akatsuki revolviéndole el cabello al rubio—. Fue por órdenes de Kaname-sama.

Todos en el lugar asintieron, incluso Ichijou que, siendo el más cercano a Kaname, también se encontraba en el lugar.

~En la Academia Cross~

—Kaname, ¿qué significa esto? —preguntó el cazador señalando el gran regalo que se encontraba sobre su cama. De verdad no tenía ni una pizca de idea del contenido que podría tener dicho obsequio. Kuran por su parte sólo le mostraba una sonrisa confiada, como si anticipara la respuesta de su compañero.

Zero se acercó al objeto, con algo de desconfianza por la brillante sonrisa del vampiro mayor. Era muy sospechoso que su pareja sonriera de oreja a oreja, a menos de que se tratara de algún juguete sexual o una loca nueva idea sobre cómo tener sexo (de una manera muy distante a lo convencional, pero muy distante). Por eso, todas su células tenían ese mal presentimiento, ya se estaban anticipando a la gran noche de pasión que de seguro se llevaría a cabo en esa habitación o en la del purasangre o donde fuera porque, para Kaname, daba igual, sólo con tener al lindo prefecto gruñón enredado en sus piernas le bastaba.

Así pues, con su mente preparada psicológicamente para tener que aceptar que después de esa noche (que sería muy, MUY larga) no podría ni sentarse por lo menos una semana, y si es que el castaño no lo raptaba como la navidad pasada, fue que Kiryuu-kun abrió el regalo que no era tan grande como creyó en un principio, más bien era del tamaño justo como para que...

—_Un cachorrito quepa aquí... ¡¿será que Kaname me regaló una mascota?_ —y rápidamente le quitó la envoltura pensando en que quizá el idiota de su novio (porque en veces llegaba a ser uno) había privado de oxígeno a un ser viviente. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que la caja contenía a otra más pequeña—. Uhm... ¿Kaname?

—¿Sí?

—¿Otra caja? —el aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros, manteniendo su sonrisa—. Ah, ya veo. No voy a caer en un truco tan barato y por demás típico —dijo el peli-plateado cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho, mirando indignado a su novio—. No puedo creer que el gran Kuran Kaname me haya hecho un regalo así, ¿crees que tengo cinco años como para perder mi tiempo en abrir quién sabe cuántas cajas hasta llegar a la última y descubrir que sólo hay una tarjeta o un chocolate...?

—O un anillo de compromiso.

—O un anillo de compromiso, claro, ¿o quizá nada?

—Bueno... si no lo quieres entonces supongo que...

—¡¿Un anillo de compromiso? —gritó Zero sonrojándose hasta las raíces y devolviéndose a la caja para destrozarla por completo, una tras otra hasta dar con la última. Kaname simplemente reía modestamente por la reacción de su pareja. Simplemente era adorable ver a _SU_ Zero actuar de esa manera, tan desesperado.

Y efectivamente, la última cajita parecía ser una que resguardara un anillo o eso pensó el cazador hasta que la abrió. Lo malo de sus pensamientos fue que el "parecía" lo decía todo. La cajita no tenía un anillo sino un pequeño trozo de papel (uno fino cabe mencionar) doblado por la mitad. El oji-amatista miró al castaño con verdadero rencor por haberlo hecho caer en su juego.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó inocentemente el mayor—. Yo sólo di una opción de lo que podría contener la caja —y sonrió aún más ampliamente.

— ... —Zero suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la cama. En verdad se había ilusionado tanto con la idea de un anillo de compromiso. Llevaban casi tres años de relación y pensó que a lo mejor Kaname daría el siguiente paso para afianzarla aún más—. No sé por qué me molesto, siempre es lo mismo —susurró para sí sin recordar que Kaname lo escucharía por igual.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó el purasangre.

—¿Y bien qué? —devolviéndole la pregunta.

—¿No verás lo que tiene escrito? —señalando el pequeño trozo de papel color beige, acercándose a Zero.

—Bah, está bien, ¿qué más da? —respondió mientras sacaba el dichoso papel de la cajita sin notar que Kaname se hincaba frente a él. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y lo poco que había escrito ahí lo dejó sin palabras.

_Cásate conmigo, Zero._

El menor levantó la mirada y frente a él vio a Kaname sonreírle como siempre lo hacía, sólo que esta vez era diferente. Sí, muy diferente porque su pareja tenía su mano derecha sobre su corazón y en la izquierda, que estaba un poco extendida hacia adelante, le mostraba un anillo. Hermoso pero no lujoso, rayando en lo sencillo pero sin perder la elegancia que una sortija de compromiso debe de tener. Tenía una piedra amatista incrustada, como el color de sus ojos.

—Poner el anillo en esa caja fue una opción pero así yo no te lo hubiera entregado a ti —dijo tomando la mano izquierda de Zero, colocándole el pequeño trozo metal bañado en plata en el dedo anular—. Por eso, pensé que sería mejor dejar ese mensaje escrito y ver tu reacción. Así que, Kiryuu Zero, ¿te casarías conmigo? —preguntó Kaname viendo a su pareja directamente a los ojos.

—Sí... sí me quiero casar contigo Kuran Kaname —respondió el menor con la voz un poco ronca por el nudo en la garganta que sentía. Quería llorar de la felicidad pero no era algo que una persona como él haría fácilmente. ¿Qué pensarían de él si lo vieran llorar? No podía dejar que su imagen de frío y sin corazón se fuera al bote de basura. Aunque siendo sincero con él mismo, Zero pensó que no lloraría porque no quería que Kaname pensara que era infantil, en realidad le importaba un comino su imagen.

—No seas tonto Zero, te amo por quien eres. Si quieres llorar sólo hazlo —dijo Kuran y lo besó, fue un beso dulce sin lujuria, sólo pasión y amor. Y con ese beso las lágrimas de felicidad que luchaba por contener finalmente salieron de sus escondites. Tal parece que Kaname siempre sabrá qué hacer o decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor, como si le leyera el pensamiento.

—Yo también te amo. Feliz Navidad Kaname.

—Feliz Navidad Zero.

Unas sonrisas genuinas y besos tras besos fueron el preludio para la noche más maravillosa de ambos.

FIN

Espero y les haya gustado! (Porque ahora que lo leo de nueva cuenta a mí no me gustó tanto xD!) Felices fiestas! :D!


End file.
